The Family Business
by KelseyKawaiixo
Summary: Samantha was never really ordinary, considering her mother was murdered by a demon, who her father was obsessed with finding. Though, she never let it stop her from doing ordinary things, like becoming a journalist for a magazine and getting engaged. When she gets involved in the hunting business once again, will she end up like her dad? after all, she is a daddy's girl...


*Ding**Ding*. I received a text message at 6:00am, and that's how it all started. I picked up my mobile, and read over the message at least ten times before the information processed.

Brother Dean 3:

Dad's been on a hunting trip. He hasn't been home. I need you, right now.

I looked up at the clock hanging above the dresser opposite my fiancé and I's bed, and let out a sleepy sigh.

"Dan?" I whispered, shaking him. His eyes opened slowly "what's the matter, babe?".

"I have to go. Dean needs me. It's urgent" I said, smiling. Dan rolled his tired eyes. He never got along with Dean. Dean was always the protective big brother, and Dan didn't fit his standards, or my father's. "Okay" he said, turning over to sleep once again. I kissed his shoulder and made my way to the wardrobe, picking out a black skirt and a white blouse, considering I would probably have to work at three anyways. I worked in a magazine office, and even though Dad didn't approve of my twin brother Sammy's choice to attend Stanford University, he couldn't resist letting me go and do my own thing, considering I was his 'little girl'. I immediately got dressed and put on my tan tights and high heels, before tying my hair up in a neat bun, washing myself and leaving the house without soon as I hopped into my convertible, I called Dean. He told me to meet him at some apartment building. I wasn't sure where it was, but I knew it was close to Stanford, which meant he was probably paying Sammy an unwanted visit. I drove for a half an hour, until I met Dean outside. He smiled and held out his arms. I had not seen him in about three months, or my father. They had been busy with the 'family business' that Sam and I wanted no part of, and I was busy writing magazine articles. "Long time no see" I smiled, hugging into my older brother, who had protected me so much as a child. "I know, right? do you know why we're here?" he asked, pulling back. I looked at the aparment building "I'm gonna presume we're here for Sammy". He nodded and went through the plan with me ,and I had a feeling it would end badly. The night was chilly, and I had to wait outside. I watched as Dean climbed through Sammy's kitchen window, and then proceeded to wait.

A half an hour later, Sam and Dean came out. Sam's eyes fell on me, his twin sister he had not seen since he left home, and smiled. "You do look like me, Dean was right, Samantha" he chuckled, holding out his arms and walking towards me. "We are twins,Sammy" I giggled, rushing into his arms "Oh I missed you". He tightened his grip around me, and then we let go after a few minutes of thinking of the good old days. Sam then proceeded in telling us he wasn't sure if he should come, that we should both do it together, but he didn't want to leave his girlfriend Jessica. I told him I understood his intentions, but that we were all his children, and if it were us, he would do the same. Sam agreed finally, and we set off in Deans Impala, which had belonged to Dad in his youth. Dean showed us a voicemail by dad, with hissing in the background as we drove along. He then proceeded in showing us the voicemail without the hissing. " _I can never go home,_ a woman's voice was whispering in the background. "What the hell" I whispered, having not solved a case in a long time. It gave me the chills, but I'd soon find out what it was.

A day later, I sat in the back seat texting Dan to make sure he was okay, when Dean asked did we want breakfast. We were at a run down gas station, and the men were staring at me through the window. I honestly just wanted to leave, so said yes quickly. Sam denied breakfast, and I was not sure why, as I was starved. I had missed work and was surely fired, as my boss had called me thirteen times! My daddy was more important, though. I could easily find work somewhere else, but you cannot replace your daddy. As Dean hopped into the car, Sam proceeded in teasing him about his cassette tapes, to which Dean replied "Driver picks the music, shotgun shuts his cake hole". As I giggled, he twisted around and said "you too, baby sis".  
"Hey! I didn't open my mouth!" I exclaimed. Dean and Sam chuckled,and I couldn't help but return to those good old days, where everything was alright.

We got Sam to call the hospital and the morgue to check for Dad, but nothing. We drove along the road to Jericho, and I felt super nervous. I mean, I hadn't solved a case in years, and I didn't exactly plan this one out. I feared my death, and all of a sudden, grabbed the paper bag my sandwich was in and hurled until it was almost full.  
"Woah! Don't get vomit on my car seats!" Exclaimed Dean, pulling over to the side of the road. I jumped out and hurled again, dropping the bag on the grass. sam jumped out, patting my back until it was all out.  
"someone must be pregnant with Mr. no balls" laughed Dean.  
"oh shut up, Dean!" I exclaimed.  
"Who's mr. No balls?" Asked Sam curiously.  
"Her fiancé" chuckled Dean "useless prick. Dude can't even hang a picture". It was true, he wasn't a handy man, but Dan was the love of my life, and I considered that the only important thing. I ignored Dean and we all returned to the car.


End file.
